Oromis
Oromis Thrándurin, known as Osthato Chetowä, The Mourning Sage, and Togira Ikonoka, The-Cripple-Who-Is-Whole, was an ancient elf, and a Dragon Rider who trained Brom, Morzan and later Eragon. He was a philosopher and a logician, and was bonded to a gold male dragon named Glaedr. History Early life Oromis was born in Luthivíra as a member of House Thrándurin several centuries before the beginning of the Rider War. When Oromis was twenty, he was presented to a dragon egg and Glaedr hatched for him. Prior to Galbatorix's rise to power, Oromis trained many young Riders and was an elder member of the Dragon Riders' council. Also, Oromis held much power, as Galbatorix said in Brisingr that Oromis convinced the other council members to deny Galbatorix another dragon. Luckily Oromis did not teach Galbatorix, because Galbatorix personally hunted down and killed each and every one of his teachers. Oromis and Glaedr taught both Brom and Morzan in the ways of the Dragon Riders. In Eldest, shortly after meeting Eragon, Oromis referred to Morzan as his greatest failure. Oromis also stated that Morzan took advantage over Brom and that he regretted not having stopped the immoral behavior. During the Fall, Oromis lived in the city of Ilirea, but was forced to flee to Du Weldenvarden before the Forsworn attacked the city. Before he could escape, he was captured by two members of the Forsworn, Kialandí and FormoraBrisingr, Pg. 732. During his captivity, the Forsworn broke something in Oromis, disabling his magical ability and strength. Oromis also became vulnerable to occasional seizures that Glaedr referred to as "bone-blight nerve rot", which would temporarily incapacitate him. Therefore, he was "The Cripple Who Is Whole". Oromis somehow escaped from the Forsworn, despite being crippled, and then fled to Ellesméra. The damage done to Oromis by the Forsworn was irreversible, but Oromis used small spells to increase what remained of his lifespan in the hope that he could train a new dragon and Rider in order to defeat Galbatorix. After Brom's dragon, Saphira, had died, Oromis took Brom to Ellesméra. Brom soon left with the elven army to fight Galbatorix and the Forsworn. Oromis had to knock Brom unconscious to keep Brom from pestering the elven smith Rhunön to replace his old Rider's sword, after he lost his own and when Rhunön had already taken her oath to never make another weapon. After Brom killed Morzan, he returned to Ellesméra to visit Oromis. Brom told Oromis and Glaedr that he fathered Eragon and gave Oromis a fairth of Eragon's mother, Selena. First appearance to Eragon While Eragon was recuperating after killing the Shade Durza in the Battle under Farthen Dûr, he was demented by a ghost of shadow. Oromis appeared to him in dreams and helped him fight with Durza's ghost, and told him to come to Du Weldenvarden to help him complete his training as a dragon rider. Eragon's training Eragon accepted the summons and traveled to Ellesméra, the capital of the elven kingdom, with Orik and Arya. On the second day of his visit, the elf queen Islanzadí took Eragon and Saphira to the Crags of Tel'naeir where Oromis and Glaedr resided. Orik berated Oromis for hiding in Ellesméra when Alagaësia desperately needed a Dragon Rider. Oromis explained to Orik and Eragon that he had not openly opposed Galbatorix because of his disabilities. Eragon and Saphira began training with Oromis and Glaedr immediately. Oromis was a strict teacher and expected absolute obedience from Eragon. Shortly after meeting him, Oromis took Eragon to his hut to gauge Eragon's abilities and knowledge on various subjects. Oromis also became frustrated by Eragon's lack of historical knowledge in Alagaësia, and from learning that Eragon had accidentally cursed a child in Farthen Dûr. Each day, Eragon would learn from Oromis, and Saphira from Glaedr. In some lessons, Glaedr taught Eragon and Oromis taught Saphira. Eragon and Saphira learned many things about the ways of the Riders, and more about the proper use of magic. Each day, Eragon was assigned to meditate in a glade to improve his mental power and focus. During his lessons, Eragon's knowledge of magic was greatly expanded. Oromis originally reviewed fundamental magic with Eragon until Eragon became impatient. Oromis then taught Eragon how to safely remove an enemy's spell, detect poisons, and place wards around himself that protect from physical and magical attacks. Eragon also studied the ancient language in both verbal and written forms. As Eragon's training progressed Oromis taught him how to create fairths, and how to sing plants into shape. Although usually not taught to novice Riders, Oromis taught Eragon more deadly secrets, such as how to kill with no more energy than lifting a finger, and how to use magic without speaking the ancient language. Eragon and Oromis often discussed philosophical and moral topics. Oromis questioned Eragon as to why he was fighting Galbatorix, and urged Eragon to reassess many of his preconceived notions of Urgals. Like all elves, Oromis did not partake in eating meat, which he explained to Eragon was to avoid unnecessarily killing other life forms. Oromis and other elves did not believe in any deities or an afterlife, which Eragon found surprising. Oromis answered many of Eragon's questions such as information about the Ra'zac, but was reluctant to answer others. He claimed to know where Galbatorix's power was coming from, but refused to provide Eragon with any more details. Because of Oromis' influence, Eragon learned to rise above both his frustration with the many demanding exercises, and his growing feeling that he may have been incorrectly chosen as Saphira's Rider (due to Vanir's criticism during sparring). During the Agaetí Blödhren, or Blood Oath Celebration, Oromis participated in casting a spell that healed Eragon's back and granted him the physical abilities of an elf. This magic was designed to recreate the magic of the race of dragons as Oromis and other elven spell casters could not invent a way to heal Eragon themselves. Following the Agaetí Blödhren, Eragon mastered his meditations by being able to sense all life forms in his vicinity with equal focus. Following this accomplishment, Oromis showed Eragon how to cast spells with the energy from his surroundings as well as that inside his own body. Eragon decided to leave Ellesméra upon learning that Galbatorix dispatched his army to attack the Varden and Surda. Before Eragon departed, Oromis gave him three gifts. The first one was a copy of the poem Eragon recited at the Agaetí Blödhren written in Oromis's calligraphy, with artwork. The second was a bottle of enchanted faelnirv, that Oromis had given restorative powers. The last gift was the Belt of Beloth the Wise, a belt with twelve diamonds capable of storing magical energy. Eragon also learned he can store energy within the ruby of Zar'roc at this time. ''Brisingr Towards the end of Brisingr, Eragon and Saphira returned to Ellesméra to ask Oromis and Glaedr questions that they needed answered. Most importantly; the source of Galbatorix's strength. Eragon was angry that Oromis never informed him that his father was Morzan. Glaedr corrected Eragon, and informed him that his father is actually Brom. Following this revelation, Oromis explained to Eragon how Brom and Selena met, fell in love and conceived Eragon. Oromis and Glaedr informed Eragon that Galbatorix's power comes from the Eldunarí of dragons, and also provided historical background information. Eragon recounted to Oromis his fortune told by Angela in Teirm, and of the advice Solembum gave him. For whatever reason Eragon did not think it was necessary to do this previously. Oromis did not know of any weapon under the roots of the Menoa Tree, and never heard of the Vault of Souls. The Rock of Kuthian sounded familiar to him but he did not remember where. On the second day of Eragon's second visit to Ellesméra, Oromis taught him how to transport objects from one place to the next instantaneously. While searching for the weapon under the Menoa tree, Saphira used violent methods to gain the trees attention. Oromis prevented any of the other elves from punishing Eragon and Saphira. In the last seven chapters of ''Brisingr, we learn that Oromis joins Islanzadí in Gil'ead, as he believed that Eragon would have no more chances to return to him for training; he also doubted that he would have a chance to instruct a new rider, thus he saw hiding in Du Weldenvarden pointless. To compensate for his disabilities Oromis placed multiple wards around himself and Glaedr, and amassed a titanic store of energy in the diamond of his sword Naegling. With Oromis's blessing, Glaedr gave Eragon and Saphira his Eldunarí in case he and Oromis died. Oromis, Glaedr, Eragon, and Saphira left Du Weldenvarden together. Once outside of the forest the two they separated so Oromis and Glaedr could fly to Gil'ead and Eragon and Saphira could fly to Feinster. During the elven invasion of Gil'ead Oromis and Glaedr confronted Murtagh and Thorn. Despite Oromis's disadvantage of being crippled and Murtagh's advantage of having multiple Eldunarí to draw energy from Oromis and Glaedr were able to hold their own against Murtagh and Thorn for the time being with the energy in Naegling's diamond. Oromis even believed that he and Glaedr would defeat Murtagh. Galbatorix interfered in the fight from a distance and cast a spell to hold Oromis, Glaedr, Murtagh, and Thorn in place. During this time Galbatorix spoke to Oromis and Glaedr through Murtagh's mouth. Galbatorix apologized to Oromis for his past misdeeds and asked Oromis to help him create an era of peace throughout Alagaësia. Oromis refused to join sides with Galbatorix and insulted him. Galbatorix responded by saying that he had become as powerful as a god, and that he would subject Oromis to a painful death, and steal Glaedr's Eldunarí. After his conversation with Oromis, Galbatorix allowed the fight between Oromis and Glaedr versus Murtagh and Thorn to recommence. Shortly afterward, Oromis had a seizure and dropped Naegling, leaving himself defenseless, and unable to retreat as Galbatorix's spell remained intact. Murtagh cleaved open Oromis's back, killing him. It was said beforehand that an important character would die in the third book. Powers and abilities Before the Fall of the Dragon riders Oromis was one of the eldest and most powerful Dragon Riders and was stated from Galbatorix to be the wisest of the OrderBrisingr. He had probably been extremely strong in magic and a master swordsman. However after the Fall of the Riders his powers were severely diminished due to his torture at the hands of the Forsworn Kialandí and Formora. He was no more able to call large energy stores and he was crippled by occasional seizures. However he was still a powerful rider due to the titanic energy stores he had stored in Naegling, his experience and his mastery on swordsmanship. Aside from this he was an extremely disciplined elf, capable of outmatching even Murtagh's enhanced mental prowess to the point that he was about to control Murtagh before being killed by Galbatorix. Description Oromis has long silver hair and gray eyes. He chooses to wear shockingly white robes on everyday occasions, an image that perhaps enhances the icon of a sage and mentor. On more formal occasions, we have seen him clad in ceremonial red and black garments, with black gloves. He also doesn't have body hair, a trait shared by all elves. Comparisons Oromis can be compared to Yoda, from the Star Wars universe. Both of them were very old, both trained many Dragon Riders/Jedi Knights, and both moved to a distant hideout place (Ellesméra/Dagobah). The student (Eragon/Luke) leaves to save his friends in the middle of training promising his return. In addition, both of them died late in the series. Film Eragon's vision of Oromis as the Mourning Sage is omitted from the movie, causing question on how Eragon will learn from him if there is an Eldest movie. References pl:Oromis es:Oromis Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Dragon Riders Category:Males Category:Magic users Category:Deceased Characters